


Baby In A Box

by babynayeonie



Series: Hybrid Parents au [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, F/F, Fluff, Hybrids, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynayeonie/pseuds/babynayeonie
Summary: The Backstory of how Mina found Chaeyoung (From my Hybrid Parents au on tumblr)
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Hirai Momo, Chou Tzuyu/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina, Hirai Momo/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Series: Hybrid Parents au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697434
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

Mina was tired. It had been, in her opinion, the longest day of her life and she was ready to change into her comfy clothes, wait for her wife Momo and cuddle and watch a movie. Not to mention but her tail was also in a bit of pain since Mina preferred to conceal her tail under her pencil skirt during work hours. It just looked weird to her, a long tail sticking out of a pencil skirt just didn’t sit right with Mina.

She smiled tiredly as her and Momo’s shared apartment building came into view. She was just about to walk up the stairs until she groaned, realising she still hadn’t thrown out the trash. She sighed heavily, deciding that she’d rather do it now instead of waiting until tomorrow.

Mina absolutely hated the apartment’s garbage area. It was dirty and dingy looking and had the unforgettable smell of rubbish and who knows what else. Reluctantly, she walked towards the large bin that had her apartment number on it. She lifted the lid, she gagged as she touched it, but stopped midway as she heard a faint cry. Her ears twitched at the sound, turning towards the side as it tried to pick up the strange noise. Mina would’ve just ignored the sound but it sounded like the cry of a child, baby even but the thing was, Mina pretty much knew most of the apartment tenants and as far as she knew, none if them had children or were even expecting.

Suddenly, Mina heard another cry, louder this time. After a couple seconds, she thanked her heightened sense of hearing, Mina was able to find the source of the crying. A small cardboard box. It was a few feet away from her and if she squinted, she could see it moving slightly. Mina dropped her bin bag, letting it sit in front of the big garbage bin as she cautiously approached the cardboard box. The cries got louder and louder, they were almost wails at this point, as Mina got closer and closer. She gulped as she carefully peeled back a single fold, then another and another until she could finally see what was inside.

Mina was horrified for a number of reasons. The smell of a soiled diaper infiltrated her nostrils immediately, the garbage area definitely smelt bad but this....this was something else. The second reason was the baby that was inside, Mina assumed that the baby was maybe a year old, judging by the amount of hair it had (which was a lot for a one-year-old) and despite the baby being dirty and the leaking, soiled diaper, Mina had to admit, the baby was adorable.

Mina was torn, as much as she wanted to take the baby upstairs and get it out of that disgusting mess of a diaper, what would Momo think? Mina glanced at her watch and f she was correct, Momo would be home in less than an hour. Mina thought long and hard and after all, there was absolutely no way that Mina could just leave without the baby and pretend that nothing had happened. Carefully, Mina picked up the box (which surprisingly wasn’t that heavy) and slowly rocked it from side to side in an attempt to quiet the baby. Mina had a lot of elderly people as neighbours and she really was not in the mood for noise complaints.

Mina smiled as the baby eventually quieted down, luckily it was just her out so nobody saw her taking the baby upstairs. 

As soon as Mina got in, she realised that the baby was shivering, she was thankful that her apartment was very warm and she hoped that it would help the baby warm up eventually. Mina leaned down closer to the box and instantly was reminded of the soiled diaper, the clock told her that Momo was probably on her way home and she decided to call her to inform her of her sudden need for diapers.

“Minari? Is everything okay?” Momo said

“Y-Yeah um...I know that this will sound strange but....could you..maybe get some diapers on your way home?” Mina winced as the last word left her mouth. The line was silent for a few moments before Momo responded.

“Baby diapers? Or...do you mean adult ones!? Mina we’re only 21 and you’re already unable to control your bladder!?” Mina groaned in frustration.

“No Momo, baby diapers....and maybe some baby powder too. Look I’ll explain when you get home can you please just buy them?” Mina pleaded. She heard Momo sigh through the phone before agreeing and saying that she’d be home soon.

While Momo still hadn’t arrived, Mina took the baby to the bathroom, running a bath to clean her of...well...her mess.

A few minutes later, Mina heard the familiar click of the lock turning, revealing a slightly out of breath Momo. Mina had the baby swaddled in a blanket, fast asleep in her arms. Momo’s eyes widened as she tried to process the situation. 

“I can explain but before that, no this is not my baby, I found it in the garbage area in a box, crying”.

After a whole lot if explaining and question answering, Momo finally seemed to understand the situation although she was still hesitant, she wasn’t exactly experienced in the parenting field and she wasn’t expecting to find a baby in her wife’s arms.

“So...what’re we gonna do? We can’t just keep her, technically this is kidnapping” Momo said. Mina gnawed on her bottom lip, she hadn’t exactly thought this far.

“Maybe we can...adopt her? I mean, we’ll have to go to some sort of centre to get her information but...I-I feel a bit attached to her and I don’t want to leave her Momo” Mina replied. Momo sighed heavily, she was thinking the exact same thing. The baby was adorable and if they were to give her up, Momo’s not entirely sure if she’d be able to forget her. However they were so young and-

“Okay, we’ll take her to the orphanage and see if we can get anything”. Mina beamed, carefully setting aside the baby before embracing Momo tightly.

“Thank you so much, I love you” Momo smiled.

“Love you too”  
☆☆☆☆  
The next morning, Mina and Momo headed down with the baby to the closest orphanage. They were lucky the first try and were able to find out the baby’s name, age, gender and family history.

After signing a few papers, Mina and Momo were officially the parents of Son (Myoui) Chaeyoung. She was barely three months old but after hearing her depressing family history, Mina nor Momo had the soul to let her go off to some other family.

“Momoring, this has to be the best decision we’ve ever made” Momo smiled.

“I agree”


	2. Puppy In An Alley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momo finds a distraught puppy tangled in some rope in an alleyway

Momo had just gone out for some groceries and she was on her way home. It was actually not that bad outside, not too cold and not too hot, a perfect breeze. She had brought groceries for dinner but it was incredibly hard to not eat out as she passed by another restaurant, a delicious scent almost calling out to her. Momo shook her head, Mina and Chaeyoung were waiting for her at home and the sooner she got home, the sooner she could eat.

Momo stopped in her tracks as faint but audible whimpers caught her attention. She stood still for a moment, her usually floppy ears raising to try and catch the sound again. Momo cautiously walked towards the alleyway that was near her and Mina’s shared apartment and the alleyway that she absolutely hated walking past. Each step she took, the whimpers got louder and louder, they weren’t just any whimpers, they were specifically whimpers of a puppy. As soon as Momo realised this, she walked faster down the alleyway.

The air was knocked out of Momo’s lungs as she looked ahead of her.

Thanks to the new street lamps, the alleyway was fairly lit, enough for Momo to see probably the most horrifying thing she’d seen in her life. In front of her was a puppy hybrid, dirty, scared and stuck in a rope. Instantly, Momo could tell it was a girl, despite it being messy and tangled, the puppy had long hair. She seemed to be around the same age as Chaeyoung if not maybe even a bit younger. Momo forgot her bag of groceries, instead putting it aside as she crouched down beside the puppy, figuring out a way to untangle her.

The puppy seemed even more terrified as she noticed Momo’s presence, whimpering loudly as she struggled harder to untangle herself. “Hey, shh, it’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you, I just wanna help” Momo said in a calming tone. Surprisingly, the puppy seemed to calm down, her whimpers getting quieter as she stopped struggling to stare at Momo.

Slowly Momo reached out, successfully undoing one of the knots. Each time she brushed against the tiny puppy’s skin, the puppy flinched, whimpering, although with reassuring words the puppy went back to being quiet. Momo was down to the last few knots (she was surprised that she even managed to undo one) before suddenly, her phone rang. It was Mina. The poor puppy started to tremble, the familiar scene of someone on a phone flashing through her mind. Momo shushed the puppy gently until she calmed down.

“Momo? Where are you? Is everything okay? It’s been like...45 minutes since you’ve left” Mina said, although she was 9n the other end of the line, Momo could practically see the worry written all over her face.

“Minari I’m fine but....lets just say...I’m not coming home alone tonight” Momo said hesitantly, she smiled a little as the puppy allowed her to stroke her small ears.

“W-what does that mean? Momo I don’t understand”

“Mina I-, look, I’ll explain everything when I get home but I’m just warning you, it’s a similar situation that you had with Chaeyoung” Momo said. Mina sighed as she warned Momo to come home quickly and safely, Momo agreed, telling Mina she loved her before ending the call.

Within a few more minutes, Momo was able to completely free the puppy, she grabbed her groceries and began to walk away, but then she stopped, just standing at the end of the alleyway, staring at the tiny pup. The small puppy looked back up at her with doe eyes. Just like Mina had felt with Chaeyoung when she first found her, Momo couldn’t just leave, couldn’t just forget about the tiny pup. She wanted-no, she needed to take the puppy in, love her, care for her and so much more. 

Along with groceries, Momo had also picked up some treats that Chaeyoung liked, strawberry gummies. She opened the pack, the small puppy flinching away as soon as she heard the rustling of the packaging. “C’mere puppy” Momo cooed gently, placing one of the gummies a few feet away from the puppy, trying to get the puppy to come to her. She cooed internally as the puppy slowly stood up (she was just as tall as Chaeyoung), cautiously walking towards the gummy before bending down to pick it up and pop it in her mouth.

Momo continued doing this until finally, the puppy was in front of her.

“Do you wanna come home with me puppy?” Momo asked. The puppy seemed hesitant, avoiding Momo’s soft gaze, she really wanted to go home with the kind lady, she hadn’t been warm for weeks and the strawberry gummies was the first food she’d eaten in days.

“I have a nice apartment...I live with my wife and we have one daughter who’s a kitten and she’s about your age” the puppy started to consider the offer.

“It’s warm” Momo added. Slowly, the puppy nodded and without a word, held her arms up towards Momo. Momo smiled, the puppy reminding her of Chaeyoung, she carefully scooped her up into her arms as she began to walk towards her apartment.

Mina sighed in relief as Momo returned home. Though her eyes widened as she took in the sight of the small puppy in Momo’s arms.

“Momo...” Mina started.

“Mina I couldn’t just leave her out there, she was all tangled up and-” Mina cut Momo off as she shook her head. 

“Lets talk after we put Chaengie to bed” Momo nodded. 

Since they already had Chaeyoung, dealing with the puppy wasn’t that chaotic. Momo was happy to see that the puppy quickly developed a liking to Mina, flinching less and less as the time went by. “Aww you’re so adorable sweetie” Mina cooed, as Momo watched she thought that Mina might’ve already accepted the pup into the family which hopefully meant they would be on the same page in terms of adoption.

After a lot of cooing over the puppy, the small pup fell asleep in Mina’s lap. Mina looked at Momo.

“Momoring...she’s mine, ours, I can just feel it and I’m sure Chaeyoung will love her just as much” Momo smiled, carefully avoiding the pup before tightly embracing her wife.

“So we’ll adopt her then?” Mina nodded, whispering a ‘yes’ in Momo’s ear.

The following morning, they went to the same adoption agency they went to with Chaeyoung. The puppy’s name was Chou Tzuyu, she was originally from Taiwan before her mother left her abandoned in Korea, Mina couldn’t help but let a few tears slip past, she already thought of Tzuyu as her baby and the thought of someone abandoning her like that broke her heart. She was brought back to reality as Momo rubbed her back comfortingly.

“Don’t worry, she’s ours and we’re never abandoning her, ever” she whispered to Mina, holding her close. 

Momo and Mina smiled as they signed the papers.

“She’s ours”.


	3. Kitty In A Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sibling that you’ve all been waiting for will finally be revealed!

Mina was happy, the happiest that she could ever be. She had two adorable daughters, one kitten named Chaeyoung and another puppy called Tzuyu. A little while after they got Tzuyu, Momo suggested that Mina sign them up for a daycare, the daycare started in the morning and ended in the afternoon (and was also both for hybrid and human children). At first, Mina hated the idea of signing them up for daycare, hated the idea of being away from her precious babies but the more she thought about it, the less bad of an idea it seemed.

The truth was, Momo only suggested it because of a conversation she had with Mina.

“Momoring” Mina called. Momo hummed in acknowledgement, though didn’t look up from her laptop. “What would you think if I said that I wanted to volunteer at the orphanage?”

“How long have you wanted to do that?”

“A couple weeks now” Momo nodded her head, momentarily pausing her work.

“Well if you really want to then I think you should go for it” Momo said. Mina smiled, kissing her cheek.

“Thanks a lot honey, I saw a flyer saying that they were short on staff and I thought about helping them”. Momo turned to kiss Mina. 

“That’s really nice of you baby” the kitten blushed, muttering a thank you before turning to go to sleep.

☆☆☆☆

A few days after that conversation, Momo brought up the daycare idea to Mina. Mina refused although the idea did linger in her mind for a little while. 

A few days later, Momo tried again, this time telling Mina some pros of the idea. That was when Mina started to seriously think about it, specifically when Momo said that both Chaeyoung and Tzuyu could learn new things and learn how to interact with humans. A few hours later, Mina agreed and both her and Momo began to look for daycares near them.

☆☆☆☆

“Are you excited Chaeyoung-ah?” Chaeyoung nodded profusely, smiling widely. Mina looked to Tzuyu who seemed a little less enthusiastic. “Will you be okay sweetheart?” Tzuyu looked down, tugging on her sleeves, showing that she was nervous. “Don’t worry Tzuyu-ah, Chaengie will be there with you and you two can stick together, okay?” Tzuyu nodded, smiling as Mina hugged her. Mina giggled as Tzuyu began sniffing her neck, the puppy always had a thing for sniffing Mina especially.

“Ready to go?” Momo asked, swinging her car keys around her index finger. Tzuyu barked (Mina cooed internally as Tzuyu’s bark was high pitched) her tail wagging. Momo smiled, picking both Tzuyu and Chaeyoung up. Momo kissed Tzuyu cheek “such a brave puppy, aren’t you TzuTzu?” Tzuyu nodded, burying her head into Momo’s neck. Momo kissed Chaeyoung’s cheek “and you’re such a brave little kitty, aren’t you Chaengie?” Chaeyoung nodded, swinging her legs.

☆☆☆☆

After Mina was sure that the daycare was the perfect one for Chaeyoung and Tzuyu (although she already knew judging by the wide smiles Tzuyu and Chaeyoung came back with after their first day), she called the orphanage, asking if they’d be willing to hire her. She smiled as they agreed.

Mina didn’t know that she missed working, she’d gotten so used to being an indoor cat most if the time that she’d forgotten about working. However the slight bounce in her step she had on the morning of her first day at work told her that she must’ve missed working.

Mina felt better due to Momo giving her a “good luck” kiss.

☆☆☆☆

“Hello, you must be Mina, correct?” The woman at the desk asked. Mina nodded, stating that she was supposed to have a shift that started from 10am to 2pm.

“Ahh yes, you’ll be working on the toddlers floor along with Sana”. Just then, a woman with shoulder length brown hair came in, she seemed very friendly and soon after Mina figured out that, that woman was indeed Sana. Mina looked forward to working with Sana.

☆☆☆☆

With Sana’s help, Mina got settled in quickly and was able to do her job properly. Mina thoroughly enjoyed playing with the puppies and the kittens, she enjoyed it so much that from time to time she would bring new toys for them. Mina was a kitten so it was only natural that she was more drawn to the kittens however...there was one kitten that caught her eye. 

The kitten’s name was Kim Dahyun and she was only a month old and was very, very skittish. Mina noticed that whenever she would try and get close to Dahyun, the kitten would bolt under the bed, curling herself into a ball. Mina had at first thought that Dahyun was extremely shy so everyday, she tried to crack open her shell. For some reason, Mina felt overly confident and determined today, determined that she was gonna crack Dahyun’s small shell. 

Mina knew that there had to be a reason to why Dahyun was so skittish so during “quiet time” Mina left to go and see i she could find Dahyun’s file. Luckily the lady in charge of keeping track of each of the hybrid’s information allowed Mina to look around for Dahyun’s. Mina hummed as she found a folder “Kim Dahyun” written on the front. ‘This must be it’ she thought.

To say that Mina was shocked would be an understatement. Dahyun (in her previous home) had been badly beaten and was actually hospitalised multiple times because of it. There were many other cruel things done to the kitten and Mina no longer wanted to see, utterly disgusted. “Are you okay sweetheart?” The woman asked, Mina shook her head, a few tears escaping as the pages of Dahyun’s file flashed in her mind. The woman looked at the file in Mina’s lap, she shook her head. “That poor, poor kitten, I remember when she arrived here, she looked so scared and broken” the woman continued “I just hope someone will take her in, give her a loving home and much more”.

Without hesitation, Mina said “I will”. She thanked the woman and quickly made her way back to the toddlers floor. Sana looked at her worriedly. “Everything alright Mina?” 

“I’m going to adopt Dahyun” Sana looked at Mina, stunned.

“You-are you serious?” Mina nodded, explaining how she found out about Dahyun’s past. 

“I can’t just leave her here Sana, it’s not right” Mina looked around, asking Sana about Dahyun’s whereabouts.

Mina found Dahyun, alone, under one of the many beds in the bedroom. “Dahyun-ah?” Mina called out softly. She lightly shook the container that she had in her hand, hoping that the rattling of the goldfish would get the kitten to come out. Mina did a mental cheer in her head as she saw the kittens head poke out from underneath the bed. “Would you like some goldfish?” Mina whispered, she figured that the kitten would be scared if she talked normally so she settled with whispering.

Dahyun stayed silent, instead cautiously crawling out from under the bed and towards Mina. Mina had to stop herself from squealing as a small pale hand slowly reached in to take a goldfish, Dahyun popped the treat into her mouth, chewing slowly as she then swallowed. “C-can h-have ‘nother one?” Dahyun asked, voice quivering slightly. Mina smiled. “You can have as many as you like sweetie”.

After a couple more goldfish, Dahyun became more comfortable around Mina and was eventually curled up into a ball in her lap. Mina petted the kittens head carefully, the kitten was like glass to Mina, so delicate and fragile. “I read what happened to you Dahyun, I’m sorry you went through that” Mina continued. “I know that this may be a bit sudden but I was thinking about adopting you”. Dahyun’s fluffy, white ears twitched at this, she turned to face Mina.

“Weally?” Mina nodded, stroking the kittens cheek. She cooed quietly as Dahyun smiled (although it was small) leaning into Mina’s touch and beginning to purr as Mina stroked her.

☆☆☆☆

That day, Mina decided to work a little longer. Eventually the sun started to set and Mina began to help the kittens and puppies with their bedtime routines. She saw Dahyun standing in the corner of the bathroom and she decided to help her as soon as everyone else had left the bathroom.

Mina was gentle as she washed Dahyun, she made sure to gently massage the shampoo into Dahyun’s hair and carefully avoided her ears as she rinsed it out. The same went for Dahyun’s teeth, although it took awhile, she made sure to spend a good amount of time on each tooth. “All clean!” Mina said. The kitten blushed, muttering a shy thank you as they both made their way to the bedroom.

Dahyun thought that Miss Mina was really nice. No one had ever helped (or cared for) her as much as Miss Mina did. “Are you sleepy?” Mina asked, Dahyun shook her head slowly. Mina pondered for a moment, “would you like a bedtime story?” Dahyun smiled, nodding excitedly. Mina didn’t want to risk waking anyone up so she made up a silly story about a talking tofu, she smiled as the kitten’s eyes started to droop, eventually fluttering shut for the night.

☆☆☆☆

To Dahyun’s surprise, when she awoke, everyone was still asleep. She smiled to herself as she remembered how tender Mina was with her the night before. Dahyun decided to leave the bedroom, knowing that usually Sana or Mina would be working at this time. She found Mina at the dining table, a bunch of papers in front of her, she also realised that Mina wasn’t alone. “Dahyun?” Mina whispered softly. Dahyun bowed her head slightly, slowly walking towards Mina.

“There’s someone who i’d like you to meet” Mina said, she gestured to Momo who smiled at the kitten. Dahyun was able to muster a small smile back before turning back to Mina. “These are adoption papers Dahyun-ah, would you be okay with Me and Momo adopting you?” Mina asked. 

There was a long pause.

“Yes” Dahyun whispered. Mina’s eyes began to water as she enveloped Dahyun in a hug. Momo smiled as she met the kittens gaze over Mina’s shoulder. 

On the way home, Mina told Dahyun about her two sisters. “And one is a kitten like you and the other one is a puppy, you don’t have to speak to them today if you don’t want to, but you can if you feel like it okay?” Dahyun nodded, smiling as she chewed on her goldfish crackers.

Dahyun felt happy.

Dahyun felt loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw tumblr acc @sluttynayeonie and my sfw tumblr acc @babynayeonie


End file.
